


Now or Never

by MilyV



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Mihai was about to discover a secret that Sigurd had been hiding.
Relationships: Norway/Romania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	Now or Never

**Author's Note:**

> Mihai = Romania.  
> Sigurd = Norway.

He was going insane. He had already looked for him everywhere and couldn’t find him. He already called several times to his phone, with no answer. What was he supposed to do now? What if he was in trouble?

Mihai wasn’t exactly a muscle man or anything related to it. However, he would do anything in his power to help Sigurd, if he was having serious issues. Nonetheless, he needed to solve the most important problem first: Where was Sigurd?

He wasn’t thinking thoroughly. He just walked to that small piece of nature and decided to sit in front of a tree. He took a deep breath and shook his body just a bit. He needed to focus. 

He closed his eyes just for a couple of minutes when he heard his voice. Mihai slowly turned around and saw the curly. He was sure it was him. However, something else quickly caught his attention: Sigurd was talking all alone. 

While it was true that he thought it was quite unusual, he decided to give Sigurd the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he had wireless headphones and was talking with someone. If only there was a bit of a signal in that part of the park, that could have been a good explanation. 

After careful consideration, he thought he would casually approach Sigurd. He got up and, even though he was planning to be as quiet as he could, he stepped on a branch. 

“No,” Mihai said to himself.

Sigurd stopped immediately his conversation with the fairies and looked around. The creatures pointed to where Mihai was hiding. The moment he had feared became a reality. He shrugged, there was no point to keep it as a secret. He was sure Mihai would leave him after.

“Mihai, what are you doing here?” 

“Who is Mihai you are talking about?” Mihai tried to make a fake voice but ended up coughing.

“Well, you unless you have changed your name” Sigurd bit his lips. 

After a while, Mihai appeared behind his hiding. He scratched the back of his neck, quite embarrassed. 

“I was looking for you everywhere!” Mihai felt relief that his boyfriend has fine “I tried to call you and then ask your brother if he knew where you were”

Sigurd wasn’t sure how to explain it. 

“Just needed some alone time”

Neither of them knew how to keep the conversation. Would Mihai actually believe his true intentions? Sigurd’s mind was full of doubts and scared of Mihai’s possible reaction. Yet he knew that it was time. Now or never. 

“Do you believe in magical creatures, Mihai?” Sigurd kicked a rock while trying to avoid eye contact with his boyfriend.

“Of course, I do!” Mihai replied, “I know there have to be dragons somewhere!”

Sigurd rolled eyes. He wasn’t sure if Mihai was joking or not. But he decided to go on. 

“I like to come here” He walked towards a tree and stood on one of his roots. He turned around and looked at Mihai “Because… This is their favorite place”

Mihai raised an eyebrow but preferred to be in silence. 

“Since I was a little boy, I can see fairies” Sigurd felt like a weight was taken off his shoulders.

“Fairies?” Mihai wasn’t sure if he had heard it correctly. That answer took him by surprise.

Sigurd nodded. 

“You can…” Sigurd inhaled and exhaled “You can leave me if you choose to. You probably think I’m crazy and that’s fine. Everyone says I’m insane” And yet he wondered why he felt like his heart was crushing on the inside. 

Mihai was taken aback. He ran to his side and immediately covered him with his arms. 

“Why would I do that?” Mihai put both hands on Sigurd’s cheeks and looked and his eyes “Ignore what they say about you. You’re amazing!” 

“What do you mean?” This time it was Sigurd who was confused. 

He had never felt as accepted in his life as in that moment. He was his best friend, the one who he confided everything. He always knew that Mihai had his back. However, it was the first time he was able to tell someone about the magical creatures that he could see and hear, without being afraid of being mocked. 

“I think it’s great” Mihai whispered to his hear. 

“So you don’t think I’m crazy?” Sigurd asked. He wanted to make sure that Mihai was okay with his special skill. 

Mihai rolled his eyes and then laughed about it. 

“Crazy? I think that makes you even more special!” He replied. He held Sigurd’s hands between his to reassure him. 

Sigurd didn’t say anything. He looked at the ground, so he could hide his red cheeks. 

“I think it’s pretty cool my boyfriend is so, so magical!” Mihail shouted, not caring if someone could hear him. Why would he? He loved Sigurd so much, he wished he could tell everyone about how much Sigurd meant to him. 

“Please be quiet!” Sigurd requested. He was afraid that someone else could have heard him. Everyone already thought he was a weirdo. 

Mihai couldn’t stop smiling. He gave Sigurd a quick kiss on the lips. 

“How about you tell me more about those creatures?” Mihai asked. The truth was that he was really curious about it. He loved learning about mythological creatures and this was such a good opportunity to learn.

“Are you sure?”

“Of course I want to know more, silly!” 

Sigurd hesitated and then took a couple of steps away from Mihai. He wanted to say yes to his request, but there was something he wanted to check before. 

“Let me ask the fairies” Sigurd walked away, to have some privacy with his little friends. 

“Take your time!” Mihai couldn’t wait. He started to hit the floor with his feet, he was so impatient. 

He stared at Sigurd from far away and all of he could think of was how lucky he was to be with him. And, he had to be quite honest, a bit jealous. He always had wanted to see those creatures on his own. It would be such a privilege to talk to them, even if it was for a couple of minutes. 

He even started to get a bit nervous. What if they told him no? After all, maybe he was probably not good enough to talk to them. He was so caught in his own mind, that Sigurd had to grab him by his hand and pull gently a couple of times.

“Come on. Let’s go to a more secluded and maybe…” Sigurd bit his lips “Maybe you can see them”

“Are you serious?!”

“Keep it quiet!” Sigurd shook his head. He hoped that he was making the right decision. 

“I’m sorry!” Mihai couldn’t even hide how excited he was. He hugged Sigurd to the point where his boyfriend thought he was going to be suffocated. He let him go the moment he saw that the color of his face was changing “I’m sorry”

Sigurd took a deep breath and then took Mihai with him. It was the moment to show him a very special part of his world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
